Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${8p-7-3p}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {8p - 3p} - 7$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {5p} - 7$ The simplified expression is $5p - 7$